


dominator

by Protein



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 略微bdsm倾向注意
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet
Kudos: 10





	dominator

埃尔梅罗二世的手离开了那只项圈，黑色的真皮质地前端有一个银色的金属环扣，它套在伊斯坎达尔的脖子上，而红发的壮汉显得有些兴奋像是体验什么新的游戏一样。伊斯坎达尔下意识地想要凑上前亲吻眼前人，却那戴着手套的手挡住了，“我没有允许之前，不许碰我。”那双灰绿色的眼睛里带着一丝疏离，“现在坐下。”伊斯坎达尔依言坐在一把椅子上，“把手放到椅背后面，两腿打开。”他顺从埃尔梅罗二世的安排，对方正跨坐在他的身上，用铁质的手铐将他的双手拷在一起。伊斯坎达尔皱了皱眉，金属冰冷生硬的触感让他有些不满，而他身上的人却一改往日的温柔，“别动。”他的嗓音低哑带着平日里作为君主的威严。而后伊斯坎达尔的双脚也被分别拷在了椅腿两侧，君主埃尔梅罗二世便转身离开了，重新坐回到不远处的皮质沙发上，从他的角度可以更好地看到伊斯坎达尔现在的样子。

君主喝了口杯中的红酒，饶有兴致地看着眼前的人——伊斯坎达尔光裸着全身展露出肌肉勃发线条分明的肉体，除了内裤以外只有脖子上的项圈——如果这可以称之为衣服的话。红酒在他的口腔里泛起微酸与甘甜，他忍不住又尝了一小口，随后重新站起身。他当着男人的面缓慢地脱下西装，剪裁得体的黑色西装下是暗红色的衬衣，丝绸的质地让它在灯光下折射出漂亮的光线。埃尔梅罗二世的腰很窄一把就能握住，伊斯坎达尔喜欢用他的手完全掌握住那里，可现在他被困在这儿，只能用眼睛舔过每一寸细节。  
“啪。”警示拍落在他的胯部中间，突然的疼痛让伊斯坎达尔哼出声来，这种疼痛不算强烈，反而可以说是起到了很好的刺激作用，同时他能感受到拍子的侧边正滑过自己的阴茎，“别用那种看骨头的眼神看我。”埃尔梅罗二世的声音听起来有些不悦，他从未这样与伊斯坎达尔说过话。  
“yes, ma'am.”伊斯坎达尔笑着回了一句，却很快又挨了一击，这下比上回的加重了些，痛得他直接叫出声来。  
“注意你的措辞。”君主的声音里有着不可置疑的意味，而伊斯坎达尔第一次发现他的伴侣在这方面或许有着某种天赋。埃尔梅罗二世穿着的是他平日里工作的套装，每颗扣子都严密地扣着，领带一丝不苟地挂在胸前，西裤将他的腿衬托的笔直修长，而他精致的手腕上正挂着警示拍尾的套绳，黑色的小拍子一下下地在他的手心里发出清脆的响声，而这一切都让伊斯坎达尔感到前所未有的兴奋。让他忍不住要去逗弄眼前的人，让他来对自己加以惩罚。

伊斯坎达尔被戴上了皮质的眼罩，他能感受到埃尔梅罗二世的手滑过他的胸膛，指尖在他的胸口打了个转，大概沿着他左胸前的伤疤一路向下，很快那只漂亮的手便落到了伊斯坎达尔的胯间，如果他看得到的话。隔着皮质手套和棉布料，他能清晰的感受到那细瘦的指尖正挑拨着自己的性器，他是站着吗？抑或是蹲在自己胯间呢？被剥夺了视觉的男人开始不安地躁动起来，却很快又得到抽打的警告。  
“不许动。”埃尔梅罗二世再次警告他，警示拍无情地抽打在伊斯坎达尔的大腿内侧上，被迫分开的两腿无法躲避，留下红色的印记和如火般灼烧的痛感。可与此同时，那只撩拨着性器的手却未停下，伊斯坎达尔能明确地感受到，他的阴茎已经从内裤中释放出来，略硬的真皮面料摩擦着他的柱身，很快便整个硬起来。男人忍不住发出低低的喘息，可那销魂的快感却在他出声的下一秒就离开了他。  
“这可不行，rider。”带着伦敦腔特有的音调，最后的音节里有一个美妙的颤音，被剥夺视觉的男人获得了超出平时数倍的听力，他现在正沉迷于埃尔梅罗二世那故作低哑的嗓音里。

埃尔梅罗二世将手撤开，那根已经苏醒的阳具在他面前露出狰狞的外表，圆润硕大的龟头，粗壮的柱身上盘踞着分明的筋络，两颗饱满的囊袋坠于根部，通体是充血的赤红色，在他的眼前耀武扬威着。这样的景象让他面红耳赤，埃尔梅罗二世终究不擅长进行主导，这一切都是伊斯坎达尔的一时兴起，而他配合着男人的一时好奇。刚才的一切仿佛已经尽了他最大的努力，他故作镇定，假意疏离，他知道这些都取悦着伊斯坎达尔，可是他自己呢？他是否被这样特殊的情况所吸引？  
眼前的景象让他没有多少余裕去思索这些，他又回到矮桌前，让温润的红酒滋润他干渴的喉咙，好让微醺的红润遮挡自己的潮红。

伊斯坎达尔只能听到些许动静，他开始挣扎，金属撞击出清脆的响动好吸引埃尔梅罗二世的注意力。他听到脚步声再次朝自己走过来，伴随着君主冷漠的嗓音，“你就像一只不肯安分的大狗，rider。”伊斯坎达尔听到男人走到自己背后的脚步声，“不听话的狗要被惩罚。”伊斯坎达尔再次感受到那皮质的拍子在他的柱身上游弋，埃尔梅罗二世精巧地掌握着拍子的力道，高频温和的拍到所带来的是痛感与快感相交织的折磨，富有节奏地攻陷着伊斯坎达尔的身体，而忽如起来的一击较重的拍打则让伊斯坎达尔发出野兽般的嘶吼。  
“fuck！”大概是与君主在一起久了沾染上了坏习惯。  
“你可不能说脏话。”君主的声音就在他的耳边，他们贴得很近，伊斯坎达尔能清楚地闻到属于埃尔梅罗二世的烟草味，而几根散落的发丝现在正磨蹭着他的肩窝带来阵阵酥痒。  
而这种折磨却未曾停止，直到君主像是有些厌倦了才停下，伊斯坎达尔感到那股味道离他远去，耳边也没有了方才温暖的吐息。即便看不到自己的情况，但他能清晰的感受到，自己的前端现在硬得要命，前端大概也已经分泌出湿液来。他自认为自己没有这方面的癖好，只是更期待埃尔梅罗二世在这件事情上的表现，或者说是用别样的角度来观赏这场表演。显然他的情人表现极佳，让他全然兴奋，甚至想要提前结束这场闹剧好到床上好好疼爱他一番。然而作为一个极富耐心的狩猎者，伊斯坎达尔明白越到后面才越精彩。

埃尔梅罗二世拿来了一根牵引绳，一端系在项圈前的环扣上另一端握于手中，同时他解开了伊斯坎达尔身上的锁拷，手腕和脚腕上都因刚才的挣扎留下红痕。“我会带你去床上，但你要听从我的安排，如果你觉得不安心可以牵我的手。”  
伊斯坎达尔点了点头，伸出了右手。而君主的左手很快便落在了他的掌心里，依旧戴着那副皮手套，但依旧能感受到他的体温。“现在站起来。”君主命令道，伊斯坎达尔遵循着指令，脚腕的伤口略有疼痛但并不妨碍他的行动，君主的带领走得极为缓慢，耐心地指导他避开每一处。伊斯坎达尔如初生婴儿般小心地迈着步子，失去了视觉的他的确不能大步行走，而埃尔梅罗二世牵着他的手却让他有一种别样的安心感。当他们顺利地来到卧室，带着檀香木的香氛让伊斯坎达尔的神经得到片刻放松，他被引导着坐到床上。君主小心地拆下他的眼罩，“别着急，”他叮嘱道，“等你适应了光线在睁开。”  
伊斯坎达尔很少这样听从他的指挥，埃尔梅罗二世不得不承认这个游戏让他获得了前所未有的掌控感，即便很多时候他都羞得要死，但现在像是指导着初生婴儿一样的感觉让他十分愉快。当他再次对上那双赤色的眼睛，他可以清晰地看到那如火的眼睛里瞳孔为之一振的紧缩。伊斯坎达尔想要立刻向他扑上来，可脖子上的牵引绳却将他禁锢在无法碰触到自己的距离里。  
“看看你，就像被饿了好几天的野兽。”埃尔梅罗二世的嗓音里地着嘲讽，他自然知道伊斯坎达尔为何做此反应——他赤裸地坐在伊斯坎达尔面前——双腿打开可以看到诱人的穴口，那里正被一颗银色的肛塞填满。  
伊斯坎达尔不知道埃尔梅罗二世是在何时脱光了身上的衣服，苍白的肌肤在昏黄的灯光照射想反复浇上了一层甜美的蜂蜜，而其中一只修长的腿抬起，踩在他的胸口。这更像是一种赤裸裸的勾引，若是放在平日里这样诱人的餐点早已经被自己吞吃入腹，而现在却只能忍受，这让伊斯坎达尔并不好受，他强忍下自己所有的冲动，甚至能感受到自己的腹肌在颤抖。  
“我已经做好了扩张，现在我要让你进入我的身体，但你不可以碰我，只有我能碰你。”他的口气平淡得仿佛只是在给学生布置课后作业。埃尔梅罗二世修长的手指握着肛塞的一端，缓慢地将那玩意拖出自己的身体，伴随着这淫靡的画面一起的是清晰的水泽声和君主的喘息。  
一节节金属球离开他的身体时碾压过他敏感的身体，这让他忍不住颤抖起来，而空虚感也从穴心随之而来，直到“啵”的一声，整个肛塞被他从身体里取出。埃尔梅罗二世清晰地看到伊斯坎达尔的阴茎也随之又涨大了一圈般，这让他变得兴奋难耐，空虚的穴想要立刻被填满。他踩在伊斯坎达尔身上的脚稍稍用力，男人便顺从地向后倒下，他从未如此轻易地将这个男人推倒在床上，仿佛那身健壮的肌肉不过是虚有其表。

“乖狗狗。”埃尔梅罗二世笑了起来，他坐在伊斯坎达尔的身上，一只手撑着结实的腹肌，另一只手掰开自己的臀瓣，对准昂扬的阴茎。饱满硕大的龟头碾开的刹那，如蜜般动人的呻吟便婉转流出。“哈...啊...”巨大的龟头让他的腰抖了起来，那双漂亮的灰绿色的眼睛眯了起来，咬着自己的下唇。这一切都落在伊斯坎达尔的眼里，如世上最艳情的表演，而那湿热的穴正一缩一缩地将自己的阴茎整个吞入其中，身上的男人掌握着所有的一切，待到那硕大的阴茎整个进入他的体内，两个人同时向外舒了口气。  
埃尔梅罗二世坐直了身子，他上下摆腰，尽可能让自己的身体去适应那根硕大的阴茎。但是伊斯坎达尔的实在是太大了，几乎要将他彻底顶穿，这对于埃尔梅罗二世而言过于困难，这场游戏的主导权像是在这跟阴茎进入他的身体那一刻便产生了某种倾斜，他却执拗倔强地不愿意认输。而伊斯坎达尔则看着身上的人如何卖力地吃着自己的阴茎，被包裹的感觉实在太过完美，湿漉漉的淫液已经将他们的交合处变得一塌糊涂，一层细密的泡沫已经在进出中逐渐形成。从伊斯坎达尔的视线可以看到那艳红的小穴如何一寸寸将阴茎吞吃，而进出中拖拽出的水声和埃尔梅罗二世那动人的呻吟一起正将他的理智一点点消磨。

“小子，让余来吧。”伊斯坎达尔的声音已经变得干哑，极致的快感正一浪浪地朝他涌来，而他身上的人显然已经快要失去所有力气。  
“闭嘴。”回答他的声音已经没有了原先的沉稳，更像是任性的逞强。说着君主又一次坐直身子，他满意于伊斯坎达尔在自己体内硬得如金属一般的事实，他的手滑过男人的胸肌向前游走，路过锁骨，滑过胡须，停留在厚实的唇上。他眯起那双灰绿色的眼睛，“舔我的手指。”这样的命令更像是要让伊斯坎达尔知道现在的情形，伊斯坎达尔扬了扬眉，用舌尖舔上纤细的手指，从指尖到指根，将它包裹如口腔吮吸如同他吸着的是埃尔梅罗二世的阴茎一般。  
被舔舐的触感从指尖传递而来，湿热的口腔包裹着他的手指，当他的手指从口中撤出时拖拽出银丝。多余的涎液落在赤色的胡须上，而埃尔梅罗二世也俯下身子落下他今天的第一个吻。柔软的唇贴合在一起，舌主动闯入口腔勾起里面的，挑拨舔舐。所有的触感都太过强烈，而伊斯坎达尔只能抓紧身下的床单，那顺滑的布料被他捏的起皱变形。  
一吻毕，君主看着眼前的男人问道，“你是不是想把精液灌在我的身体里？”  
他很少这样提出这样赤裸的问题，这让伊斯坎达尔有些讶异，一时间不知如何回答可身体却自动地点了点头。  
埃尔梅罗二世看到这个反应快乐地笑了起来，那张被情欲染红的脸上勾开一个微笑。“诚实的孩子，”他牵起伊斯坎达尔的一只手，引导着男人坐起身子，现在他们面对面紧贴在一起，埃尔梅罗二世的阴茎正戳着那结实的腹肌，“诚实的孩子应该得到奖励，”他细长的手指去解开束缚着伊斯坎达尔行动的绳索，“所以...”伊斯坎达尔看着那张浅薄的嘴一张一合，  
“肏我。”

得到命令的男人如饥饿的猛兽，将眼前的人压在身下，他的手抓起细瘦的脚踝，将人近乎折叠一般打开。猛烈的肏干随机而至，大开大合的撞击让本就体力不支的埃尔梅罗二世发出破碎的呻吟，他如缺水的鱼一样喘息，阴茎在他的体内肆意掠夺，快感将他的意识一寸寸剥落。  
“吻，我...”  
在喘息的空档埃尔梅罗二世下达了下一个命令，随之而来的便是炽热猛烈的吻，伴随着身下的肏弄一起要将他彻底击碎。他的眼角因缺氧而逼出泪水，他的脸因情潮而变得红艳动人，他的身体则已经化为一汪春水将身上的人融化。  
快感将埃尔梅罗二世推上一个高潮，他的阴茎顶着伊斯坎达尔的腹肌，吐出白浊的精液，黏腻湿滑的浊液让他们的贴合处变得更加混乱，却让埃尔梅罗二世变得更加兴奋，他的身体被汗水浸湿，精疲力竭地无法动弹。  
高潮过后的身体无意识地颤抖着，蠕动着吸附着体内的阴茎，绞着硕大的龟头要将里面的汁液都榨取出来一样用力，男人深吸了一口气，他的额上早已密布着汗水，甚至将他的刘海打湿。  
“灌，满我。”埃尔梅罗二世的嗓子因为刚才的呻吟变得更哑，而他的命令却让伊斯坎达尔疯狂。  
随着身下的身体自主的收紧，滚烫的阴茎被湿软的肠肉包裹着射出浓稠的精液，微凉的精液让炽热的身体打起抖来，高潮中的晃神让伊斯坎达尔趁机偷到一个吻，男人如偷吃到怡糖般舔了舔自己的嘴角。  
“结束了？”埃尔梅罗二世已经疲惫不堪地倒在床铺里，他的嗓音慵懒带着高潮后的媚态。  
“余是不是该给你个奖励？”伊斯坎达尔笑着问道，他撤出身体后能感受到埃尔梅罗二世的后穴还恋恋不舍地挽留了一下。  
“嗯哼？”君主扬了扬眉毛，“放我睡个好觉。”说着男人抱起身边的被子，不顾身上还沾着各种浊液自顾自地窝进里面。


End file.
